An old Bandmate reunion
by SilentSoulThief71
Summary: This is my first Grojband fanfic. Corey's past comes back when an old band mate comes and sees him. Love will be reborn, pain and loss will be revealed and hearts will be broken and fixed. (I know bad summery but a lot better than it sounds enjoy!) rated T for slight drug use later on chapters and abuse along with sadness!


**Hello! Okay so I don't know a lot about Grojband...I'm new tot he fandom and when I found out about it I was like No I already have so many fandom a I like! I can't! And now well I'm a fan of Grojband. I'm sorry if this stinks and the characters are off. And this is a Lenny and Laney fandom and a Corey and OC I'm sorry.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grojband**

The band was hanging out in Corey's garage and everyone was doing their own thing. Laney was tuning her bass guitar. Kin and Kon were hanging out near the computer doing who knows what and Corey was actually missing from the small garage.

"Hey guys have you seen Core?" Laney spoke up. Both Kin and Kon shook there heads and then gave eachother a worried glance.

"I don't know and now that you brought it up I have'nt seen him for a while. Where is he?" Kin said confused on where there lead singer had gone to. Corey walked I to the garage, instead of his elated happy tempo Corey looked sad with his head dropped down and he found his shoes a lot more interesting.

"Hey Core? What's Wrong?" Laney asked concerned for her freind. Corey jumped at the sudden voice and looked at Laney. Laney was surprised to see Corey's face. His face was red and puffy as if he was crying and the corner of his eyes had tears in them.

"Woah Core whats up?" Laney asked, now extremeley worried for her bandmate. Corey quickley wiped the tears stinging the corner of his eyes and sniffles.

"N-nothing! What are you guys doing here?" His voice cracked and everyone looked at him with concern. The blue haired singer started to get aggravated by the stares.

"What?! I'm fine okay?!" He snapped making everyone jump. With that he stomped up the stairs. When he reached his bedroom door he was stopped by an annoying voice he knew all too well.

"Corey! Wheres my diary!? I know you know where it is I-" Trina stopped mid sentence upon seeing her brothers red puffy face. Again Corey was annoyed by the concerned stare he got.

"I'm fine! Okay. I don't know where your stupid diary is just leave me alone!" He said as he opened the door and slammed it shut after walking in. He jumped on his bad and layed down on his back. He grabbed a picture from under his pillow and looked at it. In the picture was him and three other people. He specificly looked at one girl who had pink bobbed cut hair and fair colored skin. She was putting bunny ears on Corey in the picture. He sighed and gave a sad smile.

"Happy birthday Lucy..." He whispered as a tear trickled down his face. Sat up and grabbed his guitar. He started to play it and began to sing a song he made a while back

**(A/N: I do not own this song nor does Corey. All rights go to the Band Skillet)**

Lucy by Skillet

Hey Lucy I remember your name,  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today,  
I'm in the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away,  
I just came to talk for a while, got some thing I need to say,  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've foot alive with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday  
They said it will bring some closure to say your name  
I know I do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give,  
And they can't help me make amends  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over I just wanna hold her!  
I gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with my self today  
Here we are now your in my arms!  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are! For A brand new start!  
Livin the life we could've had  
Me and Lucy Walkin hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end!  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven! Where we'll never say goodbye  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Here we are now your in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start!  
Gotta live with the choices I made!  
And I can't live with myself today!  
Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
I gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Hey Lucy I remember your name...

Corey finished the song and tears kept coming down his eyes as he held the guitar. He was in deep thought he was looking at the guitar strings.

"Corey...who's Lucy?" A small whisper came from the door. Corey's head snapped up and he looked at Laney and the band standing by his bedroom door. He wiped his eye and sniffled.

"No one...what are you doing here?" He said. Laney sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We were worried about you...Corey are you okay? And don't lie to me." Laney said. Corey looked away from her and sighed.

"It's alright Laney I'm fine...I just miss someone thats all..." Corey said taking a deep breath.  
Okay...just we hate to see you upset." Laney said. Corey smiled and nodded.

"C'mon lets go practice." Laney suggested. Corey got up and the band went to the garage. After playing a couple of songs the band was inturrupted by a voice from the entrence of the garage.

"COREY RIFFEN IS THAT YOU!?" Corey turned to the all too familiar voice. A smile grew on his face and he jumped off stage to the figure.

"Raven!? Oh my goodness is that really you!?" Corey yelled in disbelief. Raven laughed as he hugged her tightly and spun her around. Once they parted Corey put his hands out and the look of shock covered his entire face.

"What are you doing here? How are you? W-how?" Raven put a finger to his lips silencing him and she held on a laugh.

"Wow you have not changed one bit." She said. Corey smiled and they hugged again.

"Are we missing somthing here?" Laney spoke as she approached them.

"Oh...Uhh Raven this is my umm my new band and guys this is Raven." Corey introduced them to one another.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Raven said holding out her hand for Laney to shake. Laney smiled and shook it.

"Hi I'm Laney, this is Kin and this is Kon..." She gestured to the two behing her.

"May I ask how you guys know eachother?" Laney asked Raven.

"Well me and Corey were in a band together a long while back." She explained. The three bandmates went silent.

"Wait...Corey was in another band?" Laney asked completeley shocked.

"Well yeah...before I moved to Peaceville with my dad and Trina I lived in New York with my mom and step dad. and that's where I met Raven and my old band..." Corey explained.

"Wow Core! Way to keep a secret! Why did'nt you tell us you had an old band!?" Laney said honestly curious.

"Umm well the band broke up for reasons and ummm..." Corey trailed off. Laney looked at him curiously and saddened when she saw a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh...well it's nice to meet you Raven." Laney said trying to change the subject.

"How long will you be staying?" Corey looked at Raven hopfully.

"Honestly I have no idea...I'm staying at a motel nearby." She said smiling at the band. Corey smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well take as long as you want! If you want me and my freinds can give you a tour around Peaceville if you want? Is that okay guys?" Everyone nodded and Raven smiled. With that Corey walked and his freinds walked out of the garage with Raven.

"Okay let's start with the local park! You'll love it there!" Corey said with his arm still on Ravens shoulders. They walked to the park and the two started to catch.

"Don't you think it's great that Corey got to be able to see an old freind!" Laney said, feeling happy for her freind.

"Well well well if it is'nt grojdorks!" A voice yelled followed by a group of laughter. (I don't know much about the Newmans so please bare with me!)

"Ugh...what do you want Newmans..." Corey said getting pretty annoyed. Raven glared at the group.

"OOOHHHH is this a new member? She looks Soooo intimidating." Carrie said laughing.

"I don't have to be intimidating to kick you guys a-" Raven was inturrupted by Corey grabbing her arm.

"Don't let the get to you Raven your better than that." She sighed and looked over at the frightened group.

"You got lucky this time!" She snapped. Laney and the others were looking at Raven with an approving smile.

"I like her!" Laney said. She looked at one of the group members called Lenny and stuck her tounge out at him. He glared at her and the group walked away. Later that day the gang went and ate some milkshakes.

"So Raven what have you been up to the past couple days." Corey asked her.

"Well I've been traveling a lot...after my parents died I went around doing solo acts..." Raven said sadly at the thought of her parents.

"Raven...you never told me you parents died..." Corey said sadly with a bit of pain crossing his face.

"I'm sorry...I tried to get a hold of you but it's been a while so I just thought..." Raven trailed off and looked down sadly. Corey's eyes grew in horror at the thought that Raven would actually think for a second he did'nt care about her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't think for a second I would forget you! Raven, your the most important person to me in the whole entire world! You were all I had left since the incedent." Corey explained.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting somthing..,,hehe." Laney said awkwardly from across the table. Kin and Kon already left. And Laney was just sitting there looking at the two. Corey's face was tinted red and he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry." He quickley mummbled

**A/N: hope you enjoyed and sorry if the characters were out of character. And I just hoped you liked it please review and five feedback and yet here's another story I have to update constantly! Lol  
Disclaimer: again I do NOT own the song Lucy by Skillet that belongs the band Skillet and Corey defiantly did not write that song just in the story he did.  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
